Uzumaki Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire ( ADOPTED )
by WelshDragon18
Summary: I decided to adopt this story, because I have some really good ideas for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bold is Talking

Italics is Thoughts

Underlined is Letters

Bold Italics is Locations

 **Chapter 1**

The Continent of the Elemental Countries is larger then most people realized, as it was once a much larger base of land then the maps would show, and the part that was _not_ shown was in a whole different league in every way. You see, all of the Elemental Countries are on the eastern side of the continent as a _whole_ , and that just past Earth Country to the West... was a massive wall with an even more massive territory. This wall that held back the violence of the west, its people weaponry, and power that made anything is the East look pale in comparison.

Beyond this massive wall, a wall that was forged during the time of Sage of Six Paths by the Sage _himself,_ were warlords, rogue samurai, shinobi. Shinobi Clans, assassins, godlike bloodlines, and even _demons_ that all fought to protect their own individual territories from rivals. It had been the reason the Sage of Six Paths had made the wall in the first place, as he knew that eventually the East would be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall, and many years later the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool was commissioned by all the many Feudal Lords in the East to use their mastery of Sealing Arts to cover the wall with seals to prevent its deterioration. Before his death, the Sage of Six Paths had made it known that even if the powerful beings in the West divided, they could easily spill their conflict into the East, and wiping them out half of the Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even be thought up.

Of course memories of such warnings faded away through the passage of time, arrogance clouds the judgement of those in charge, and the leaders in the East become consumed in the ways of stupidity in the belief they are invincible. Along with the fading of warnings, is the evolution of the world itself, shaking it to the very foundation, and a single incident that would bring about the very _catalyst_ for such evolution to happen.

And that single incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish his goal thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha. The two had fought each other in a brutal battle in a fight to the end, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, and the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered _two_ Chidoris to his chest. The blonde Uzumaki had hoped his actions would prove to the village he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't the Kyuubi, and prove himself worthy of their recognition.

He was sadly mistaken.

( Flashback )

" **Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village,** " said Tsunade while she scowled at Naruto, who barely had a chance to heal from his injuries, and still had bandages covering parts of his body to further prove it.

" **What?** " " **Why?** " said Naruto seeing the female Hokage scowl more at him.

" **Why? Why? You injured the Uchiha you little demon shit!** " Said Homura spoke this time while Naruto got angry himself.

" **And what about he did to me? I took two Chidoris to the chest. Not one, but two of them, and all with the intent to kill from that prick so he could not go to Orochimaru. At least with my attacks, they were to disable, and I carried that asshole back to the village in my condition!** " Said Naruto before Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table.

" **Silence! I've had it up to hear with your annoying voice brat. I'm tired of your whining and your excuses for what happened in this mission. You have until the rest of the day to get out of the Leaf Village and if you ever return to Konoha... you will be killed on sight. No excuses!** " Said Tsunade coldly while Naruto looked betrayed at her words while the Councils and the Clan Heads smirked in victory.

" **So that's how it it, huh? I bust my ass for you, these pricks, and the rest of the teme's in this village hope of getting the respect I deserve. Instead, you blame me for doing my job, and banish me? Fine! Go ahead. I hope you all choke on this little victory of yours and when you do...don't expect me to save your ass.** " Said Naruto before taking off his Shinobi headband and chucking it Tsunade with it barely missing her head.

And smashing into the Yondaime's picture behind her before they both fell to the floor with glass on the picture shattering.

" **You demon brat! Arrest him!** " Said Koharu before being forced back into her chair by a wave of killer intent.

" **Just try it. I dare you. Before I get arrested I promise every single Shinobi sent after me will be maimed, and scarred for the rest of his natural life, while losing what defines him as a man. If it a woman I will break her mind before turning her into my personal maid.** " Said Naruto before walking towards the door.

" **Naruto! One last thing. Hand me back my necklace.** " Said Tsuande seeing Naruto stop at the door and glaring at her.

" **This isn't yours anymore Hokage-sama. As I recall, this was lost to you in a fair bet, and it will be a cold day in hell before this becomes yours again.** " Said Naruto before walking out of the office with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him while he left.

( END OF FLASHBACK )

Naruto made it back to his apartment without hassle. Probably because the boy used the more discreet alleys, stayed in the shadows, and avoided every person in Konoha altogether. Of course, his apartment had been trashed by the looks of things, which wasn't really new in his mind, as it happened from time to time, and moved to the hidden panel underneath his destroyed bed to remove his few valuables the villagers couldn't take from him. Some spare clothing that wasn't orange, knowing it wasn't healthy to wear it at this point, and Hinata's spare medical cream he hadn't used.

Applying some of the medical cream to his body, Naruto had taken away the pain of his more annoying injuries the Kyuubi had yet to handle himself. Bagging everything, the Uzumaki turned to walk out of the apartment and out of Konoha for good. The Jinchuriki was not even out the door when Naruto bumped into the person even he didn't expect to see before leaving

Hyuuga Hinata.

" **Is it true?** " Said Hinata while staring into Naruto's eyes I hope it wasn't.

" **Yeah. I beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Let it all out. Insult me. Slug me. Get it over with, but hurry up and be done with it.** " Said Naruto before seeing Hinata begin to cry, then surprisingly run up, and _hug_ him while sobbing into his chest.

" **I don't care about the Uchiha, I care about you! Is it true that you're being banished from the Leaf? Forever? Under the pain of death upon returning?** " Said Hinata while she once again looked into Naruto's eyes and saw how shocked he was that someone actually cared about him instead of Sasuke.

" **Yeah, It's true. I've got until the end of today to leave before they send out their Shinobi to kill me. Though I suspect they'll do it before then out of spite for me. For what I am,** " said Naruto before shutting up and Hinata knew why.

" **You mean the vessel of Kyuubi?** " said Hinata while Naruto stiffened and then looked her dead in the eyes with an intense seriousness that made the Hyuuga girl shiver.

" **Who told you that?** " said Naruto knowing the law while never really enforced could be used against her for the kind nature Hinata was known for.

Hiashi would probably perform the execution himself.

" **I've always known Naruto-kun. My Father told me at a very young age in the hopes of removing my feelings for you. I admit after hearing you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was scary at first because he told me stories of Kyuubi being a ruthless demon, but my Mother...my Mother took me away to talk in private, and called my Father an idiot. She said you weren't the demon, just the container. She said a Jinchuriki is like a cup only holds water, but isn't water itself. So, I watched you for awhile, and wished to see who your really were,** " said Hinata while smiling slightly at him with Naruto being shocked at her words.

" **And?** " said Naruto seeing Hinata smile more and gently hugging him this time.

" **You are just the cup that holds the water that is the Kyuubi. You have done so much and been given so little in return for everything you've done for the village. I just wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you. How much I care. How much I wanted to be by your side to help you endure everything. And how much...how much I love you.** " Said Hinata while Naruto slowly wrapped his arms and for the first in his life...the young Uzumaki felt joy fill his soul.

" **I wish I had known sooner too. It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan. I've been too stupid and blind to notice your feelings and for that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?** " Said Naruto with the Hyuuga nodding her head while feeling his whiskered face rub against hers and loved it.

" **Only if you can forgive me.** " Said Hinata and then kissed him on the lips knowing it would probably be got the first and last time.

" **I can do that. Though you better get out of here before someone else less friendly arrives to find you here,** " said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga girl nod.

" **Be safe wherever you go Naruto-kun and know that no matter what happens... my heart will always belong to you,** " said Hinata before she quietly left the room.

" _Better to love and lost then to never love at all,_ " said Kyuubi at least within Naruto's mind.

" _I was wondering when you'd talk to me again again fur ball. So what do you want? Come to gloat at being weak? Come to gloat at how I didn't finish off my enemy like you would have in my place?_ " Thought Naruto while physically moving to get out of the village before anyone else knew he was gone.

" _No kit. I am here to talk about.. your future Our future. _" said Kyuubi seeing the boy was so shocked that he physically stopped in the deserted alley.

" _What about it? Considering how things are right now, mostly because of you I might add... I have no future!_ " Thought Naruto with Kyuubi sighing.

" _I know kit. At first, I hated you like I did everyone else, but then I saw your heart, and you soul for what it truly was before I realized my foolishness. I didn't want to be in a vessel, who used my power, and called it his own. You are nothing like those fools in Konoha and only used my power for a cause greater then yourself. I never had access to my previous vessels like I did you, but I knew enough that they never called on my power,and I respected them for that fact. When you first demanded my power in order to save yourself from that ravine, I was impressed by your boldness, and yet disgusted by the order given. It wasn't until later when you used my powers, only as a last resort against your opponents did I realize you weren't going to abuse what was given, and it was at that point... I knew you were worthy, _" said Kyuubi while sensing Naruto was once again surprised.

" _Wow! I guess I should be honored by this Kyuubi but... what does this have to do with our future, and living without a home?_ " Thought Naruto with the Kyuubi smirking.

" _There is always a home kit. We just have to find it first. Given the nature of things as they are today, its clear such place is not on this side of the world, and therefore... we must look on the other side. _" Said Kyuubi drawing more confusion from Naruto.

" _What do you mean?_ " Thought Naruto while Kyuubi shook his head.

" _I'll tell you another time kit. Right now, we must move, and more silently before the Leaf decides to move ahead of schedule in letting you leave._ " Said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement and moved to get out of the village before stopping again to see the other Rookies talking to each other with Gai's Team.

" **I knew it? Naruto is the Kyuubi! I knew there was something off about him this is the proof in the pudding.** " Said Kiba with the other nodding in agreement.

" **To think I believed him defying Fate. Now I feel like a fool for believing the Kyuubi and his trickery.** " Said Neji scowling with anger.

" **If I see him, he's going to be used for target practice, and I'm going to make him suffer.** " Said Tenten with her scroll filled with weapons at the ready.

" **Such an unyouthful creature the Kyuubi was back then and now to deceive us all for so long. It will bring me great honor to defeat him in battle.** " Said Lee being his usual self.

" **I knew that baka was unnatural. Now I see he's really the Kyuubi. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his tiny brain out of his skull, and rip out his guts for what he did to Sasuke-kun.** "

" **The Hokage says he's been officially banished from Konoha. We just have to be patient in hopes the demon is dumb enough to return or hide out in a nearby country so we can have a shot at him.** " Said Shikamaru while seeing the other nod in agreement.

" **You sicken me Shikamaru. _ALL_ of you do? **" said Temari appearing behind Shikamaru and glaring daggers at all of them.

" **What are you talking about?** " Said Shikamaru before being punched harshly in the face by Temari and soon saw her siblings flanking her position.

" **You heard me you baka. For someone who has a genius brain, you sure are stupid, and lack the perception to see the trust. My own brother here is like Naruto. My youngest brother was bad as they come, caring for nothing, but himself growing up, and yet this very same person you now condemn to be a demon saved this village from annihilation!** " Said Temari while her siblings glared daggers at them all.

" **It proves Naruto is a monster if Gaara is just like him.** " Said Sakura before killing intent from Gaara shut her up.

" **Foolish girl. Who was it that saved you from my deathly grip? Who was it that defeated me in combat during the invasion of your village? It was Naruto. For that act alone and for siding with the Uchiha after the fool nearly kill my first real friend... the alliance between our villages is hereby terminated. Temari. Kankuro. We are leaving.** " Said Gaara coldly while his eyes glared daggers at them all before the siblings left.

" _Thanks Gaara. I'll pay you back someday my friend. I promise._ " Thought Naruto before he took off and managed to get over the village walls.

Never to be seen again for many years.

As the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire!

To Be Continued...

Please check out my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 by subscribing to my channel


	2. Chapter 2

0BANKAIZEN - thanks for the review.

AZURE DRAGON OF THE EAST - what i am going to do different is your going to have to find out in the story.

PHOENIXKING4 - thanks for the review.

BANKAI777 - maybe to the rasenringu.

JABLANCO - thanks for the review.

PKMNMEWTWO - it is just adopted though.

OMEGA DRAGO - i like your penname, also thanks and your welcome.

NARUTO THE TRUE NINJA GOD - your welcome i have some really good ideas for it.

SPARK681 - you going to enjoy what i have in mind for the story.

THESMILINGMASK - sorry i dont like talking without the bold if i don't i might get the talking mixed with the story that's the reason for the bold.

DBTIGER - your wish is granted.

PERSEUS12 - your wish is granted.

Bold is Talking

Italics also Flashbacks is Thoughts

Underlined is Letters

Bold Italics is Locations

A figure sighed as he looked at the scroll that had arrived at noon. It contained details of the Fourth Shinobi War that had occurred in the Elemental Nations, but surprisingly it wasn't the hidden villages against each other. In fact it was all five great hidden villages, as well as all the smaller hidden villages against Akatsuki and the hidden sound village. Turns out both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru bolstered their forces with missing ninjas and thugs to rival the other hidden villages in terms of manpower and it seemed that they were winning especially since they were using biju that they extracted out of their jinchuriki. So far they had the Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi and the Hachibi, but they didn't have the Nibi, Nanabi or the Kyuubi. Nibi's jinchuriki was cornered by the Akatsuki but then a stranger came and literally obliterated the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakazu, following that the jinchuriki just disappeared off of the face of the Elemental Nations. The Nanabi's was a different story, she was being hunted by her own villagers who wanted to beat her for being a jinchuriki but after she rounded into an alleyway she found a dead end. When they were about to attack her though they were slaughtered and the jinchuriki was gone. Finally the Kyuubi's jinchuriki simply vanished after he was exiled. Many people had looked for him but they had no luck finding him.

" _That was ten years ago._ " Naruto thought as he sighed again as he contemplated on what to do. So far the scroll had stated that they would like an alliance to combat the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, however in order to make it more persuasive they even added in how likely they were to attack his own nation once the Elemental Nations were overrun. Now after that very subtle message Naruto had half a mind to refuse an alliance after all his nation was so far away that by the time they arrived, they would be tired and not effective in combat.

When Naruto had left Konoha and climbed the wall he was stunned to say at the least, there were bodies everywhere blood covered the grass hearing roars of what he assumed were demons or a battle in the distance. He traveled for two years in the land he learned from great warriors and fought even stronger warriors each time coming out stronger after everything. After a year of fighting and killing he got sick of it and decided to bring together to fight as one instead of each other, and he did it but it took another year of but did it he almost died multiple times but he succeeded. After he became Emperor he decided to turn the strength of the empire from war to science it did wonders.

Buildings made of bricks and metal instead of wood, weapons that made the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin look primitive, a navy that dwarfed the wooden boats the East use, medical facilities were more efficient that even Tsunade, communications that made the East's short wave radios become toys that were beaten by kids walkie talkies and overall everyone was happy.

There was no crime or corruption, all of it wiped out before it could fester and grow, people were supportive of just about everything he did. His title as leader of the emperor of the western elemental empire was sort of passed down through the family, but if they were seen as not worthy then another would be chosen. Once chosen though they would permanently stay in as leader and no one can remove them a d all the decisions are final, nobody else could defy them.

Looking through the pros and cons of the proposition he saw a chance at gaining something from this. Then he placed the scroll down onto his desk made of oak and glanced around his office, it was painted white and had a kind of government feel to it, at one end of the room was his desk and a large leather chair, large windows behind him showed the view of his nation that he ruled and also a flag of his nation, which was white with Uzumaki Clan Symbol in the center. In front of him were two leather couches that were perpendicular to his desk with a small table between them on the other end of the room was the only door that the room had.

Looking back on his life he absently thought back to the day he was exiled after he had successfully completed his mission to bring back his old team mate, Sasuke Uchiha... the damned Uchiha scum he remembered the day he found out about his family and what curse about his family during his first year as emperor.

( Flashback )

( Mindscape )

 _" **Kyuubi...** " said Naruto looking into the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

 _" **Naruto...why have you come here** " "He" says as Naruto comes to a stop in front of "his" cage._

 _" **You know why I am here.** " He states while walking closer to " his " cage._

 _" **You want my power...do you not Naruto.** " " He " says as Naruto comes to a stop in front of " his " cage._

 _" **No I don't want your power Kyuubi I need it to protect my empire to the friend and family I made here.** " Naruto says as he floats up to the seal on the middle of the cage._

 _" **Very well...Let us begin NARUTO** " Kyuubi roared at him while crashing through the cage after the seal was ripped off._

 _The battle between the two with Naruto throwing justu and various techniques at the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi throwing Bijudama's and it's own kitsune techniques such as the kitsune bi. The battle was going on for hours with it starting to going to the Kyuubi's favor and when it seemed he was going to lose something happened he met the two people he thought he would never meet his parents._

 _" **You have...fought well Naruto...my friend but..I will never be...under your power... so just give up.** " the Kyuubi huffed out looking down on a tired and beaten Naruto one his knees._

 _" **Huff...huff...huff...huff...Kyuubi...your stronger...then the stories say...but I won't...give up...I won't surrender...I...WILL...WIN...WRAAAAAAH.** " He shouted at the end as chains ejected from his body and a shout of a justu he new to well " **Rasengan.** "_

 _Looking up he say what in his opinion was a very beautiful woman and the one man he both respected and hated at the same time the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki though the later was unknown to him._

 _" **Hello...Naruto.** " Minato said with a smile a smile on his face. _

_" **Who are you.** " Naruto said with a confused look on his face._

 _" **I'm hurt you don't know me Naruto but I shouldn't be surprised you haven't been told.** " Kushina said in a motherly tone of voice._

 _" **Kushina...sigh how could you expect him to know something he has never been told though considering how he is related to you I shouldn't-BLARGH!** " Minato didn't get to finish as the newly named Kushina has brought her fist down on his head hard on the ground._

 _" **SHUT UP DATTEBANE YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT HE GOT MY GOOD LOOKS AND SMARTS WHILE HE ONLY GOT YOUR HAIR DATTABANE.** " Kushina yelled at a downed and in pain Minato._

 _" **What's going on dattebayo.** " Naruto said utterly confused but was finding it hard not to laugh at the misfortune of the Yondaime Hokage._

 _" **Dattebayo huh you really are like me.** " Kushina said in the motherly tone yet again._

 _" **What does that mean...** " Naruto said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes._

 _" **So you figured it out huh.** " Kushina smiled at Naruto and was wrapped in a hug by him._

 _" **Mom** " Naruto said with a low voice with tears now spilling out of his eyes._

 _" **Mom huh I'm so happy to hear that from you Naruto my son.** " Kushina said herself crying a finally being called a mother by her own son._

 _" **Naruto** " Minato said finally getting off the ground looking straight at him as Naruto let go of his mother._

 _" ... " Naruto was silent he started to walk and was close to Minato at least arms length apart._

 _" **Naruto I'm gla-BLARGH** " Minato yet again didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto had drove his fist into his stomach hard that had Minato hunching over in pain._

 _" **O..Ok I...deserve that...ow...Naruto I just wanted to say I'm proud of you...my son** " He said with a warm smile on his pain filled face._

 _" **Kushina...Minato...I should have known you would come here.** " The Kyuubi snarled at them being held down by Kushina's chains and being slightly hurt by the Rasengan. _

_" **Naruto my son we will have to finish this later but right now you must defeat the Kyuubi and gain access to " his " chakra.** " Minato said getting ready to fight with his son and wife._

 _" **Mom...Dad...stay out of it this is my fight between myself and Kyuubi I don't want either of you to interfere in this fight I may have " his " chakra knowledge of my strength but I don't have his respect which I'm going to earn right here and now.** " Naruto said with full conviction in his voice._

 _" **Naruto are you sure.** " Kushina asked her son._

 _" **Yes Mom I'm sure please I'm strong enough to win just believe in me and I will.** " Naruto said to his Mother._

 _" **Ok son we won't interfere and good luck.** " Minato said standing down from the fight._

 _" **Good luck Naruto my son.** " Kushina said giving Naruto a quick hug and a motherly kiss on a cheek that made a tear escape from his eye._

 _When the tear hit the ground they both went at it again Naruto and Kyuubi trading blows Naruto had to call upon powers of sage mode to over power " him " and was able to beat him with his strongest justu the Wind Style: RasenShuriken which had both of his parents wide eyed at the complete Rasengan and the power behind it. He was able to connect his chakra to the Kyuubi's chakra and pulled hard and connected the Kyuubi's chakra to his and was able to complete his jinchuriki form. ( AKA first cloak form )_

 _" **Naruto.** " Minato said getting the attention of his son still in the Kyuubi cloak._

 _" **Why...Why did you choose me I know I'm your son but why.** " Naruto asked._

 ** _" Naruto I was the Yondaime Hokage and as a kage I couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice something I could not._** _" Minato said in a sad tone in his voice._

 _" **It's true Naruto he didn't want to in fact I pleaded with Minato to let me take back the Kyuubi in myself and let it die with me.** " Kushina said as she hugged Naruto as he was crying into her shoulder._

 _" **Wait you said take back what do you mean.** " Naruto asked._

 _" **I held the Kyuubi before you as did my auntie be for me did Mito, she transferred the Kyuubi to me shortly before she did and when I was pregnant with you the seal weakened and the Kyuubi got out.** " Kushina said as she released her son from the hug._

 _" **So it's not my fault the Kyuubi escaped.** " Naruto asked._

 _" **No Naruto it's not your fault on the day of your birth the seal held up fine it was what happened afterwords we were attacked by a man in a mask a sharingan he held you hostage and drew me away from Kushina and when I got you back he was gone and had unleashed the Kyuubi from her and had then it attack the village.** " Minato explained to his son._

 _" **Naruto my baby boy we don't have much time left our chakra is almost up we just want to let you know that we are so proud of you your an emperor of a whole entire kingdom you have brought peace here I wish I was in Konoha but if your happy here then I know I'm happy for you.** " Kushina said as Minato stepped forward to say his final words._

 _" **Naruto my son you have surpassed me in all ways possible you have mastered the Rasengan and actually beat the Kyuubi know all that's left is for you to learn my Flying Thunder God justu both me and your mother left all of our techniques in a scroll I put a sealing tattoo on the bottom of the bottom of your foot before the sealing of the Kyuubi and learn well and become even stronger and protect everything you hold dear to you my son.** " Minato said with a smile on his face and with one last hug from his father then Minato vanished._

 _" **Mom thank you for everything I will always love you I just wish I had more time with you.** " Naruto said as tear spilled out from his eyes._

 _" **Naruto my little boy I love you so much but it's time for me to go I will always love you too and Naruto... thank you for being born our son.** " Kushina said as she also vanished from the hold on Naruto._

 _" **...** **Mom...Dad...thank you with everything you have given me I will protect everyone and destroy the Uchiha's the have done this to us none shall live the Uchiha Clan will be no more after today.** " Naruto said with conviction in his voice._

 _" **You did well Naruto-kun and I can finally tell you what I have been wanting to for years.** " A strong but a very caring female voice from behind him stated._

 _" **Who are you.** " Naruto asked as he prepared for a battle if one would start._

 _" **I'm hurt Naruto-kun I mean we did just have a great battle.** " The woman stated with a pout on here face which made Naruto gain a blush on his face but gets what she said and he just said._

 _" **K-Kyuubi.** " Naruto stated in shock with a blush on his face._

 _" **In the flesh Naruto-kun.** " She says as she starts walking closer._

 _" **W-w-what Kyuubi I thought thought you were male not a freaking smoking hot woman.** " Naruto says while a very small tint of pink appears on the Kyuubi's cheeks._

 _" **Well I'm not a male and thank you Naruto-kun I'm pleased to hear what you think about me.** " She says finally walking in front of Naruto._

 _" **K-k-k-Kyuubi what are you doing.** " Naruto asked as the Kyuubi leaned in close to his face.  
_

 _" **Just giving you a reward for being the being on this planet to ever defeat me..and win my heart.** " Kyuubi says as she kisses him on his lips._

 _" **H-huh.** " Naruto says with a full body blush that rivaled the Kyuubi's hair._

 _" **Hitomi my name is Hitomi call me that from now on Naruto-kun.** " She says as she leaned in to kiss him again._

( Flashback ends )

Naruto smiled he remembers how happy she was when he released her after learning all of the Nin-Gen-Tai-Ken and Fuinjustu's his parents had left for him. Sure there had been some problems after he pulled her out he found out he had destroyed the skiki fuin seal on his body and the seal was meant to protect him from Hitomi's chakra and even when it was gone for a moment it was enough to turn him into a hanyo or a half demon. It maybe have been for a split second but he took most of her chakra sure a few months later she recovered it but it still stood he was at least as strong as the Nanabi. She had been his first mate but she wasn't the only one no he had four more beautiful women as his mates Yugito, Fu, the Nibi or Matatabi as her given name was, and the Nanabi or Chomei. He remembered how he found and rescued them and it was only thanks to his spy network which beat Jiraya's by a lightyear's by being able to use more advanced technology to communicate with his empire.

Soon after that he saved Yugito Nii, Matabi's container, and Fu, Chomei's container from both the Akatsuki and her own village respectively. They then traveled to the empire and became very close, seven years after his banishment they became a couple with Yugito and Fu becoming Naruto's girlfriends. Another year later became mates which allowed him to release there Biju which in turn also became his mates.

" _Now with this alliance I could demand for my clan's heritage back that was stolen by Konoha._ " Naruto thought with a scowl in place, you see when Uzushiogakure was destroyed by the combined efforts of Iwa and Kumo the Sandaime came in and claimed the land as a extension of Konoha without any consent from the survivors and threatened any all of them with his large army of shinobi that forced the survivors to flee. The reason his mother went to Konoha was because she thought she could get the Sandaime to restore the land. Her plea was unanswered as the Sandaime didn't even want to instead he took advantage of the mineral rich lands now had a surplus supply of chakra absorbing metal or he would have if the remaining Uzumaki's survivors didn't enable a barrier of whirlpools and malestorms that we're five times as strong than before. She didn't want to stay but she had to stay in Konoha as a necessity, then due to her being the only Uzumaki in Konoha other than Mito Uzumaki she had to become the second jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, later on she fell in love with Minato when he saved her from Kumo nin who wanted her for her special chakra that could subdue a biju and soon fell pregnant with Naruto. Then on the day of his birth the Kyuubi was ripped out of Kushina by Madara Uchiha and his father was forced to seal it inside of him when it was obvious the Kyuubi wouldn't stop rampaging even after the Genjustu on it had been released.

Naruto wanted to take back what was his especially since it was taken by someone who had no rights to to it in the first place, but he wanted to do it without putting his nation at risk. The country had only been around for ten years and some were still affected by the violence that existed before them, he didn't want to cause harm to his country because of him being selfish, no matter how many time he could be.

Sighing again he pressed the intercom to his wives and said " **Yugito-chan, Fu-chan, Hitomi-chan, Matabi-chan, Chomei-chan can you come here please?** "

" **Sure Naruto-kun.** "

Ten minutes later his door opened and in stepped his mates.

Yugito wore dark blue jeans with a picture of a pink cat paw at the bottom of her right leg, white trainers, a white t-shirt that covered her C-cup breasts and had styled her hair in a bandaged tail that went down to the small of her back, also on her were various exercise equipment for monitoring oneself and a watch.

Following her was Fu who wore similar to Yugito expect it had a butterfly on her jeans and she wore a red t-shirt that covered her C-cup breasts, other than that though they wore exactly the same thing.

Hitomi was wearing a short red kimono black shoes that came up to almost to her knees and had a sword at her waist.

Matabi was wearing a kimono with an aqua blue trimmings and a light blue swirls marking on it.

Chomei wore a forest green kimono with dragon lilies her favorite flower decorating it.

" **What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?** " Yugito asked as they both sweated slightly.

Throwing the scroll to them, to which Fu caught they opened it to read the contents, a series of emotions played across their faces, most notably confusion coldness then finally anger.

Throwing the scroll back to him Fu told him what they felt about the alliance.

" **How dare they try to involve us into their war and instead of us making us worried they should have just come clean and say they need our help badly!** " Fu stated loudly.

" **Yeah after everything that they have done to innocent people they dare say they are justifiable? Especially to jinchuriki, they treated us like vermin. In fact only Killer Bee got any kind of recognition and that only happened when we was in his late thirties, Kumo was under attack and he almost died in the process.** " Yugito added.

Running a hand through his still spiky hair he replied with a sigh, " **Yeah I know but there are still people who are being harmed because of Madara and Orochimaru and to be honest the lesser of the two evils here. The hidden villages have innocent lives as well, but most of that I know was done unintentional, the only time that didn't happen was with us containers specifically and not everyone in general.** "

All of there expression's softened at that, despite the harm done to him by Konoha he was still willing to ally with them if it meant the safety of innocent people. It was one of those qualities that made people open up to him or try to befriend him, what Konoha had done was throwaway a diamond in the rough and in the end what Konoha's loss became the West's gain.

Thinking over it a little more they looked at each other moment before nodding back to him, to which he pressed a different button on the intercom that connected him to the communications department.

" **Fuki-san, can you please send a message to Konoha to tell them the other Kages about an alliance at the Naha port** ( AN: That is an actually in Japan, if you where wondering. ) **in Kirigakure two days from now. Also inform them the reason why the Naha port was chosen was because of the amount of space needed for our arrival. Also has Lloyd finished that special project that I asked of him.** " ( AN: Its Lloyd from Code Geass this fanfiction is going to have a lot of anime elements in it. ) Naruto said as he took his finger off the button, his mates looked at him weird and thinking the same thing " _Why would Naruto-kun ask the wack job to make something._ "

A second later he heard a female's voice reply back.

" **Yes Naruto-sama right away, and yes he has he asked for you and your wives to pick them up.** " The intercom then went silent, but Naruto got a massive grin on his face.

After that was over he walked over towards his mates and gave them both kiss on the lips before taking them to go see Lloyd to go see the special project that he had made for mates and himself, when they reached Lloyd's Lab, then Naruto knocked on the door and they heard a muffled voice say " **Come in.** " The walked into the lab and Lloyd was standing at the far right of the room next to a hanger door " **Ah your majesty welcome to my lab I take it your hear for the special project that I just finished for you and your wives.** " Lloyd said in a sing song voice.

Naruto said " **Yes I am Lloyd so I take it they are behind the hanger doors.** " His mates looked at the hanger door and him a few times before looking at the door finally, then Lloyd said " **Yes of course your majesty.** " Lloyd presses a green button and the hanger door slides open revealing five giant robots ( AN: Just picture the Knightmare Frames from Code Geass also these five are custom you can find them in Google Image Search. ) " **Your majesty may i present Knightmare Frames Lancelot Woden Knightmare Frame Vincent Hadron** **Knightmare Frame Vincent Conquista Knightmare Frame Vincent Glinda Knightmare Frame Trident.** )

Then Lloyd walked over with a tray in his hands he said " **Your majesty here are the activation keys for your Knightmare Frames the middle one is yours for Knightmare Frame Woden.** " Naruto and his mates reached for there activation keys for there Knightmare Frames. Naruto then said " **Thank you Lloyd for making the Knightmare Frames now if you will excuse me I have got to get back to my room.** " Lloyd said " **Of course your majesty.** " After that was over he flashed them back to their shared room in the Emperor's mansion.

For that night the mansion of the Emperor was aloud with moans and sound of flesh smacking flesh.

 **One day later in Konoha**

Tsuande sat behind her desk in the Hokage's Tower in worry as she held the letter that had arrived from the Western Elemental Empire that morning. Standing in the room with her were the other four kages, Mei Terumi the Mizukage, Onoki the Tsuchikage, Gaara no Sabaku the Kazekage, and finally A the Raikage. Standing with them also was Mifune the samurai leader of the Land of Iron and representative of the smaller hidden villages that couldn't have a kage.

Looking at the letter in front of them on the desk they studied it and if they were honest it looked weird to them. Instead of a sealed scroll they got a light brown, rectangular envelope that was sealed on the back. The address read.

Tsuande Senju

Hokage Tower

Konohagakure

Elemental Nations

Then in the top right-hand corner was a blue stamp with a white swirl in the center.

Looking at her fellow kages in confusion asked them what was on their mind.

" **Well it seems that they have started using alternate means of communication, but lets see what they sent back.** " Mei offered, receiving numerous nods from the rooms occupants.

Turning over the letter and breaking the seal Tsunade took out the reply and read it aloud for everyone to hear it.

" Dear leader of the Elemental Nations

I have recently received your letter containing the want of an alliance and I must say it was a shock to say the least. I have given it consideration and have decided that an alliance may be possible if we talk face to face so I will meet all of you at the Naha Port in Kirigakure tomorrow in the evening, the reason for this is because of the space need for our arrival. Also I will be bringing some guards with me for protection so feel to bring some along as well.

On a more serious note, please do not send any ninja through unauthorized or it will be taken as an act of aggression on your side and an alliance will be impossible.

Yours sincerely

N.U.N

Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire "

Just below that was another swirl, only red instead of white.

" **I have seen that swirl before.** " Onoki muttered as he saw a look of recognition appear on the faces of the Raikage and Hokage as well, thought the reason was very different.

" **That's the symbol of Konoha. Who does he think he is using our symbol. When he comes I should demand he remove it and pay compensation us for the forgery.** " Tsunade ranted until she was interrupted by a cough from the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

" **Actually Tsunade-dono its the other way around.** " A said as he saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Seeing A's reluctance to continue because of his predecessor's mistakes Onoki decided to pick up from there.

" **You see Tsunade-dono that symbol originally came from the Uzumaki clan in Uzushiogakure. Due to their close connection with the Senju clan the Uzumaki clan gave permission to Konoha to use their symbol as a sign of friendship. The symbol is now shown on the leaf headbands and on the back of the chunin and jonin flak vests. Also the last initial of his name is U, this could also mean Uzumaki. SO who ever this N.U. is they could have very well have all right to the symbol, even retire it if they want to. The reason why Raikage-dono is here is reluctant to continue is because during the Third Shinobi War Kumo tried to kidnap an Uzumaki but was foiled by the Yondaime Hokage, who was a chunin at the time.** " Onoki finished as he saw the embarrassed blush that the Hokage was now adoring. It shouldn't have been news to her, especially since she was the Hokage and Senju to boot.

It was then that Tsunade realized how much important the Uzumaki were to Konoha's founding. Without them the Senju and Uchiha would have never found a neutral country to negotiate in and would have kept fighting. How when Madara first used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha Mito Uzumaki, her own grandmother, sealed it within herself to protect them. Then the abuse that one Naruto Uzumaki suffered at the hands of the village that prides itself on his symbol, finally the fact that the Academy didn't teach anything about was the Uzumaki clan was the salt added to the injury. Konoha had taken everything that belonged to the Uzumaki clan, yet gave nothing in return, claimed what was the Uzumaki's as their own and abused the last of it's members. It was one of the most awful betrayals that could be committed in the Elemental Nations.

" **How is he supposed to get there the next day. It took three days for the scroll to reach him, how is he going to going to cross the sea that splits the East and West apart, its nearly impossible for us to cross it.** " Mei stated wanting to get back to the topic at hand.

" **I don't know maybe they'll surprise us again, for now though I think its best that we retire for the day and we should meet at the Naha port tomorrow evening as it said in the reply.** " Mifune said as he bowed in respect and left along with the other kages. After bidding the other leaders goodbye she looked at current jonins to decide who were best to bring along with her.

 **Time-skip: Morning Konoha**

" **Take care and good luck Tsunade-sama.** " Hinata shouted as her and other shinobi and villagers stood at the gate to bid her goodbye.

" **I will Hinata, take care everyone we should be back the next day of the day after.** " Tsunade replied as she, Gai and Kakashi waved farewell and started their trip to Naha port in Kirigakure.

 **Iwa...**

" **Kurotsuchi-sama, look after Tsuchikage-sama.** " an Iwa villager shouted as said person grinned and waved in response.

She and Akatsuchi were her grandfather's bodyguards for the meeting and were just about to set off...

...If the Tsuchikage's back hadn't thrown itself out when he tried to pick up a back pack.

" **OW** **! OW! OW! Damn this traitorous back of mine.** " The Tsuchikage growled out.

" **Told ya you were to old to have the hat, maybe you should hand it over to me now while we have the chance.** " Kurotsuchi joked as she only received a death glare from the Tsuchikage.

" **Hmph.** " Onoki replied before all three used their ability to fly to get to the Naha port on time for the meeting with the cheers, and in some cases laughing, of the villagers and shinobi behind them.

 **Kiri...**

" **Make sure you take care of Mei-sama, Aoi, Chojuro.** " the Mist shinobi shouted as they and the other villagers gave similar words of encouragement.

" **No worries, by the time we come back the Alliance hopefully have another ally to help us with our struggle.** " Mei announced as he villagers cheered in response.

" **Let's go, we should be the first to arrive considering the port is in our nation.** " Mei said as the trio made their way pass the gates to their village.

" **H-Hai, M-Mei-sama.** " A nervous Chojuro said as he received a whack to the back of his head from Aoi.

" **Hmph, in my time men didn't break down like that...** "

" **Break...** " Mei thought as a dark aura started to appear around her.

" **I mean what happens when you are up and in an engagement with the enemy...** "

" **...Up...Engagement...** " Mei continued to think, her aura becoming more dense.

Turning to Aoi and closing her only visible eye and she she him a sickly sweet smile as she said in equally toned voice.

" **Aoi...Shut up or I'll kill you.** "

" **Ah! What did I do wrong.** " Aoi exasperated as he jumped back a few steps in fright.

 **Kumo...**

" **Darui, C, make sure Raikage-sama is safe and sound keep in him in line. Don't want his emotions to get in the way if he screws up, Kami he almost did during the Gokage Summit.** " Mabui said with amusement in her eyes as she and other villagers and shinobi bid their Raikage luck with gaining another ally.

" **Don't worry Mabui-san, Raikage-sama will keep his emotions in check, right Raikage-sama?** " C questioned as his companion smirked at the slight sweat the Raikage had when he was questioned.

" **Y-Yeah sure...( clears his throat )... Well come on now Darui, C, lets go before we are late.** " A stuttered slightly before recovering and finishing with a conviction in his voice that made many of the others smirk at the Raikage's slip up in posture from his usually stuck-up personality.

 **Many hours later at the Naha Port...**

The port itself was very large, the docking being large enough to hold a whole street. Problem with this design being that the in the port being small and compact in order to not use up any more space. Originally it was designed to hold what the Elemental Nations deemed as ' Deep Sea ' ships that could not com into the shallows...

...What they didn't take into account was the there where vessels that were even larger than what they saw as ' Deep Sea ' ships and that is exactly what the five kages and Mifune were facing for in front of them a long way away was a huge ship that was made of metal. They also noticed that is also contained other metal-like things and that it could carry more men that they thought was possible. ( AN: CV-67 Aircraft Carrier )

" **Oh my.** " Tsunade stated as she and the other leaders of the Alliance could only nod in surprise at how orderly the Empire's forces were.

It was then they noticed that a number of differently clothed men bordered the strange metal objects that were resting on the deck of the ship. They then saw they blades on top of the objects started to spin at blinding speeds and, much to their shock, the objects started to fly in their direction, that was a feat that only the Tsuchikage and his top shinobi could perform.

As they got closer they heard chopping noise the objects made saw the uniforms that, what they could only presume as the soldiers wore.

The objects seemed to form a backwards triangle with the two on either side of the middle one further in front.

Eventually they felt the force being projected from the rotating blades and had to use their arms to shield themselves from the dust being kicked up.

" **MY WHAT YOUTHFUL IDEA THE WEST HAVE BROUGHT!** " Gai shouted, seemingly unaffected by the force being exerted. Though none were surprised given his insane training routine and his specialization in Taijustu.

Soon the objects landed and once the blades started to slow down the soldiers disembarked carrying weird objects ( Colt M16A2 ) from their transports and lined up on either to form a path perpendicular to the middle transport.

Then they saw six figures stand up from the transport three unique looking armor ( They are dressed as Raidon from MGS4 , including a trench coat only difference is that Naruto's is black, Yugito's is blue, and Fu's is green. Also it is entirely removable, they also have dual Fabrique Nationale Five-Seven on their sides and they each have a Colt M4A1 SOPMOD strapped to their back. Naruto has a shotgun attachment, Yugito has a fore grip attachment and Fu has a grenade launcher attachment. All three also had ACOG scopes, add in the usual daggers and serrated sword and that's their completed outfit completed. The other three have what they always have on but the Nibi and Nanabi both have a modified B23R pistol that fires both at single and three round burst. )

Once the leaders got a clear sight at the three they could only stare with open mouths in shock. They were none other than the only people jinchuriki that Madara still did not possess yet, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, A, Darui, and C were more affected than the other. Especially when they saw the sunny blonde hair of Naruto and the pale blonde hair of Yugito.

Walking passed his soldiers, who saluted him as he passed, Naruto made his way to the shocked leaders and he and his mates couldn't help but smirk at the frozen looks that were plastered on the leaders of the Elemental Nations faces. Once he was in front of Tsunade he gave a small chuckle that made her pay attention to him specifically rather than absently.

" **Hello it appears that you all are in need of some help. Why don't we find a better place to talk about this alliance that you and the others want...** "


End file.
